<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirit Conversation by BlueInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502831">Spirit Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInsomniac/pseuds/BlueInsomniac'>BlueInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrian Andrews (mention) - Freeform, And how they reach Pokemon world will be remain unknown, F/F, F/M, Franziska x Adrian (mention), Larry Butz (mention), Larry x Maya (mention), Lt. Surge (mention), They just talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInsomniac/pseuds/BlueInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a conversation between a Psychic gym leader and a spirit medium which involved finding out if her colleague is truly gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erika/Natsume | Sabrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spirit Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... So you're a spirit medium too?!" Sabrina sighed for the twelve time since her dear friend left this chattering woman in robes next to her.</p><p>"No, I'm a psychic," the other girl pouted.</p><p>"What's the difference with that?"</p><p>"For starters, psychic could manipulate objects, knows how to teleport, read minds and predict the future. Also I could turn you into a doll," she sternly said, giving her a stern look.</p><p>She was expecting that this girl will run away just like other but this girl grin wider as she bounced up and down like a Spoink.</p><p>"That's so cool!" She started, "Can you teach me how to do that?!"</p><p>"I... what?" Does this girl really asking her to teach her that?</p><p>She tilted her head, "You see, the only thing that I could do was to channel a dead spirit," her hands clasped together, eyes closed.</p><p>"Let me show you,"</p><p>"What do you me–" her jaw dropped as she watch this Fey girl began to change into another person.</p><p>Mia Fey looked at the girl with green hair, wearing a dark red turtleneck in front of her.</p><p>"H-How?! How could a spirit medium change their appearance?! I thought they only communicate and saw a spirit?!" The girl exclaimed.</p><p>She look at her confused, then she then smile realizing what was she's doing here, "Oh, I see... Does Maya channel me to show proof or something?"</p><p>Sabrina jabbed her finger at her direction, suspiciously, "You... Are you a spirit that Miss Fey channelled with?"</p><p>Mia blinked, "I supposed I was," The girl looked paler.</p><p>"How could someone possibly do this? She channel a spirit and now she even have the appearance and voice of a spirit,"</p><p>"Wait... you know me?"</p><p>"Your memories," she blankly stated, "I could read someone mind,"</p><p>"Oh..." What was Mia supposed to say in this situation?</p><p>Just in time, a stale grey short haired girl entered the saffron gym.</p><p>Sabrina divert her attention the one who just entered, "Franziska, How did this happen?" She hissed.</p><p>"Kurain spirit technique," she blankly said. Sabrina clutched her forehead, still processing what's happening.</p><p>"Objection! It's Kurain Chanelling Technique!" Maya correct her, then she turn to Sabrina, "So... Is it cool?" She asked her.</p><p>"Does all of the spirit mediums in your world could do this?" Ignoring Maya as she asked Franziska.</p><p>"Only a few," Franziska replied.</p><p>"After all, it only runs in Fey bloodline," she added. Sabrina rubbed her temple.</p><p>"Give me 10 second till I process this..." When Franziska visited her in her and Erika's apartment, she's not lying that their is actually a spirit medium that could do that... technique or whatever it was.</p><p>"Consider this as a payback after you teleport me on that Mountain with no–whatever creature you call it,"</p><p>"It's Pokemon and like I've said some dark type mess my power reason you accidentally teleport to other place," she sighed.</p><p>"When you told me that you know someone that could channel a spirit... I didn't know that you're not kidding,"</p><p>Her eyebrow quirked, "Sabrina, we both know that I don't feel like joking in this kind of situations. You thought that your friend is died, aren't you? Then let Maya confirm it to know if he's really dead,"</p><p>She closed her eyes, "Very well..."</p><p>"Miss Fey could you channel a man named Lt. Surge?"</p><p>"Just call me Maya!" She nodded her head, hesitantly.</p><p>"Of course, Maya,"</p><p>"As much as I love staying in this world, Maya Fey and Sabrina. Adrian will kill me if I didn't go home early," she strictly said.</p><p>Maya nodded her head and she clasped her hand.</p><p>After a minute, no signs of a bulky man taking over her body.</p><p>"Good news, he's still alive!" Maya chirply said.</p><p>"Alive?" Sabrina asked.</p><p>She nodded her head, vigorously, "I could only channel a dead person and since I couldn't channel him it means he's still alive,"</p><p>Sabrina grit her teeth, her eyes flashing red, "Thank you, Maya. I'm afraid that I will now depart for I will hunt someone down. I'm going to kill that guy for making me worry," a bright light covered her body, disappearing from the gym.</p><p>"Wow..." Maya paused.</p><p>"... That's so cool!"</p><p>"I know Maya Fey but we shall need to get going now," the spirit medium yawned, clearly tired from calling her sister.</p><p>"I guess you're right, Franzy! I mean, I don't like making Larry worry," she quirked her eyebrow but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erika raised her eyebrow as she saw her girlfriend entered their bedroom, holding a doll that exactly looks like the Vermilion gym leader.</p><p><em>Wonder how she got that,</em> she thought.</p><p>Sabrina huffed in response to her thought, hiding the doll inside of her dollhouse then a rare smile appeared at her face.</p><p>"Erika, you wouldn't believe what happen..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>